Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide
More than a century has passed since the Emperor's death at the Battle of Endor. The tyrannical Sith once again rule the galaxy, and the Empire has been reborn. The heroes of old are gone, but their descendants represent the starlight in the darkness. In the Legacy Era, your heroes become the galaxy's last hope, challenging the Empire, battling the Sith, and upholding the legacies of their ancestors. The Legacy Era Main Article: The Legacy Era Obi-Wan Kenobi once called the period between the fall of the Republic and the rise of the Empire "The Dark Times." Had he foreseen The Legacy Era, he might have called the period defined by Palpatine's rise to power something else. Indeed, The Legacy Era is rife with the same tyranny, oppression, violence, and danger that flourished under Palpatine's rule. However, in the future of the Star Wars galaxy, the Empire is openly ruled by a Sith Lord and his dark minions, The Jedi have once again been hunted nearly to extinction, and the heir to the Skywalker name is a Deathstick-using bounty hunter who rejects The Force and everything associated with it. Times have never been grimmer than they are under Darth Krayt's Empire, and yet the opportunities for heroes to make a difference have never been more prevalent. Species Main Article: Species Players in a Legacy Era Campaign have many Species open to them, including the dread Yuuzhan Vong. With the exception of a few Species that have fallen into obscurity, such as the Massassi or the Rakata, there are few, if any, races, that are inappropriate for The Legacy Era. Species that had not yet been discovered or integrated into the galaxy during the Clone Wars or the Galactic Civil War have now been present in the galaxy at large for over a century. Moreover, the Yuuzhan Vong, who less than a century ago invaded and ravaged the galaxy, are now free to pursue other Destinies (Though they remain subject to prejudice). Heroic Traits Main Article: Heroic Traits This section provides players with information on creating Legacy Era heroes. It presents new options for existing Heroic Classes and new Talents and Feats specific to this era. This campaign guide assumes that the heroes are fighting for the cause of good against the tyranny of The Galactic Empire. The player characters might be agents of The Galactic Alliance, Jedi struggling to rebuild The Jedi Order, mercenaries living in The Fringe, or even agents of the Empire loyal to deposed Emperor Roan Fel. One or more of them might be Imperial Knights- neither Jedi nor Sith, but trained Force-users nonetheless. Legacy Main Article: Legacy A Legacy forms whenever great Destinies pass from one generation to the next. As Master Yoda might say, one great individual does not a Legacy make. Within the Star Wars saga, Legacies are borne by families whose names are legendary: Skywalker, Solo, Organa, Antilles. A Legacy lives or dies by the deeds of everyone who bears the family name. Legacy Heroes Main Article: Legacy Heroes Each of the Heroic Classes is presented here as it relates to The Legacy Era. Each Heroic Class has new Talents, some added to existing Talent Trees and others forming entirely new trees. These Talents can also be used in other Eras of Play, subject to the Gamemaster's approval. Prestige Classes Main Article: Prestige Classes Prestige Classes enable characters to specialize, gaining new Talents and abilities unattainable through other Heroic Classes. These Prestige Classes allow players to develop their characters around specific concepts, roles, or character types. As always, Prestige Classes are optional, and the Gamemaster has the final say on which ones, if any, are allowed in the campaign. The Prestige Classes presented here enhance Legacy era campaigns, but they can be used in any Era of Play. All the new Prestige Classes described in this chapter are suitable for player of Gamemaster use. To qualify for a particular Prestige Class, a character must meet all the Class's prerequisites. The players and Gamemaster should work together to generate adventures and story lines that allow a character to take these Prestige Classes. The Force Main Article: The Force In The Legacy Era, there is no balance to The Force. Instead, The Dark Side of The Force holds sway, and the influence of evil can be felt everywhere. With Sith Lords in every sector and at the heads of Imperial space fleets, the influence of The Dark Side is stronger than ever, and far more visible. The Sith act overtly, making it clear that they rule The Galactic Empire and, by extension, the galaxy. Not since the days of Darth Revan and Darth Malak have The Sith ruled so convincingly. The Dark Side clouds everything, and the galaxy's future is harder to see than ever before. Citizens of the galaxy heed the power of The Force and view Force-users- even benevolent ones- with suspicion and fear. They see The Force as a blunt weapon used by The Sith to tyrannize and subjugate the galaxy. The average citizen of the galaxy may not know a lot about the way The Force works, but they are wise enough to avoid anyone with red and black tattoos and a Lightsaber. All Jedi are hunted during this era, and frightened people know better than to help a Jedi in need. Still, the Jedi Order's fire has not completely gone out of the universe, and across the galaxy many still struggle to keep the flame of hope alive. With each passing day, The Jedi recover more from the blow dealt to them by the Order's destruction at the end of The Sith-Imperial War, and in remote parts of the galaxy there exist those who have the will and the strength to fight off the influence of The Dark Side of The Force. Equipment and Droids Main Article: Equipment and Droids Technology comes and goes, but some things never change. Blasters are still the weapon of choice in The Legacy Era, and most of the major weapons manufacturers are still producing new models to keep up with their competitors. Most technology changes at about the same relative rate, however, and as such the statistics for various weapons, armor, and pieces of Equipment remain unchanged in a Legacy Era campaign. Technologically, The Legacy Era represents a time when everything old is new again, and beings throughout the galaxy can be seen wearing armor or wielding weapons that have been around since the Clone Wars, if not before. In game terms, this means that almost any weapon, suit of armor, or piece of Equipment from previous Eras of Play fits in a Legacy campaign, and Gamemasters and players alike are encouraged to find interesting stories behind how such retro Equipment found its way into the hands of Legacy heroes. Of course, Imperial restrictions still make it difficult to get a hold of some items. The Galactic Empire under Darth Krayt has reverted to many of the draconian practices that were common under Palpatine, and items of Military availability are considered Illegal in the hands of anyone not either directly associated with the Empire or awarded special dispensation from the Imperial bureaucracy. As in the days of the Galactic Civil War, the Empire tightly controls who obtains weapons that can be used against the Imperial forces, meaning that weapons smugglers can have lucrative careers supplying the means to fight tyranny and oppression. Vehicles and Starships Main Article: Vehicles and Starships Following The Sith-Imperial War, regulations on Vehicles and Starships regress to the point of mirroring the draconian policies enacted during the days of Palpatine's Galactic Empire. Space Transports and Starfighters outfitted with weapons comparable to military-grade ships become heavily regulated and, in many cases, Illegal. However, this does not stop those on the fringe from modifying their ships without regards for regulation. Of course, these ship owners must take care to avoid Imperial entanglements, as the penalties for violation of Imperial weapons regulations are, in fact, severe. The following Vehicles and Starships are among the most common available models during the time of Darth Krayt's Empire. These Vehicles are usually available for sale through the normal channels (None of the Vehicles listed in this section have availabilities of Military or Illegal), though many are Restricted and require special licences from the Empire. The Space Transports in this section are particularly well suited for use as player-owned Starships and bases of operations. This section is not a comprehensive collection of all non-aligned Vehicles available in the galaxy during The Legacy Era. Vehicles from past Eras of Play can often be found still in use. Gamemasters and players who wish to bring older Starships and Vehicles forward in the timeline can use the Refitted Vehicle Template to make an older Vehicle suitable for use in a Legacy era campaign. Vessels specific to The Galactic Alliance and The Galactic Empire are described in their own specific sections. Those Vehicles are typically only available to members of those factions, though Gamemasters are free to include them in their adventures as they see fit. Legacy Era Campaigns Main Article: Legacy Era Campaigns At first blush, campaigns set in The Legacy Era might seem very similar to those set during The Dark Times and The Rebellion Era. The monolithic Empire rules the galaxy, there are no Jedi, and the criminal fringe has risen to prominence. However, in many respects The Legacy Era is wholly unique, with a flavor and feel all its own. While The Legacy Era shares many common elements with other popular time periods, this section helps present some of the unique elements that can be emphasized to give a Legacy Era Campaign its own feel. One key aspect of Legacy Era Campaign is the concept of Legacies, which provide ample fodder for character development. In a Legacy Era Campaign, the actions of those in the past- even the distant past- have far-reaching repercussions and color the events of the present. Characters with Legacies often bear heavy responsibilities to live up to expectations, though some may reject their Legacies to hide or throw off the sins of their progenitors. Heirloom Items Main Article: Heirloom Items Over the course of galactic history, certain items, including Weapons and Armor, have been made famous by the person they belong to. The personal Blaster Rifle of a hero of the Mandalorian Wars or a Lightsaber wielded by a dreaded Sith Lord is more than just another piece of Equipment; it is a piece of history. It has become legendary because it is strongly associated with the power and destiny of its owner and is closely tied to that person's successes; for example, Ulic Qel-Droma's Lightsaber and Exar Kun's Battle Armor were both integral in helping those characters fulfill their Destiny. Heirloom Items are exceedingly rare, and each is unique. Thus, they are highly sought-after by collectors and heroes alike. Galactic Gazetteer Main Article: Galactic Gazetteer As in all previous eras, space travel in The Legacy Era is the lifeblood of the galactic economy. Few worlds, if any, are beyond the reach of the Empire ruled by Darth Krayt, and the ramifications of The Sith-Imperial War are felt from The Unknown Regions to The Deep Core. This section provides basic information on the planets of the galaxy with some special significance to the characters and events presented elsewhere in the Legacy Era Campaign Guide. The Galactic Alliance Main Article: The Galactic Alliance Affiliation Page: The Galactic Alliance The Galactic Federation of Free Alliances rules the galaxy from late in the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion until its defeat at the hands of the resurgent Empire around a hundred years later. Better known as The Galactic Alliance, this new government addresses the inefficiency and ineffectiveness of The New Republic government to counter the Yuuzhan Vong threat. Initially, member worlds include New Republic systems that had not succumbed to the Yuuzhan Vong threat, but they are soon joined by other major governments opposed to the invasion, including The Galactic Empire, The Hapes Consortium, and The Chiss Ascendency. The Galactic Alliance ultimately defeats The Yuuzhan Vong Empire, with substantial aid from The Jedi and the newly allied military forces. With the Yuuzhan Vong threat neutralized, The Galactic Alliance sets about the task of rebuilding the galaxy and reestablishing governmental control- a monumental task given that millions of beings had been killed or displaced, and many of the galaxy's major worlds were devastated or completely destroyed. During this difficult time, efforts are taken to ensure that no cry for help is ignored. Threats to galactic unity continue to spring up regularly from sources outside of and within The Galactic Alliance. The Killik-Chiss crisis threatens to tear The Chiss Ascendency from The Galactic Alliance and prompts The Jedi Order to remove itself from participating in direct policy-making for the galactic government. The Jedi become outside observers and counculars, plus strong supporters of The Galactic Alliance in the interest of galactic peace. The Galactic Alliance-Confederation War erupts when The Galactic Alliance requires that all member worlds provide sufficient defense forces and fiscal support to justify their membership. Jacen Solo, aided by a Sith named Lumiya, manipulate the crisis and the Alliance government in a bid to seize galactic power. Through legal and political maneuvers, Jacen Solo and Supreme Commander Niathal displace the Chief of State Cal Omas. Jacen soon becomes Darth Caedus, and as his power grows, The Galactic Alliance darkens. The Jedi withdraw their support of The Galactic Alliance government under Jacen's rule, actively fight against him, and ultimately return the galaxy to a state of peace. After decades of relative political stability, The Galactic Alliance face a new crisis. The Jedi spearhead a new initiative to repair worlds devastated by the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion, with the aid of the Yuuzhan Vong themselves, partly in the hopes of repairing their image. While the initial results prove positive, the terraforming process leads to frightful mutations in certain populations. The newly resurgent Empire, no longer a Galactic Alliance member, uses the crisis to draw worlds into its influence and drives a wedge between The Galactic Alliance and those systems who remain part of it. Open war erupts as The Galactic Empire increases its influence and The Galactic Alliance loses system after system, as well as vital military support. The Galactic Empire achieves ultimate victory at the Battle of Caamas. Admiral Gar Stazi, commander of The Galactic Alliance Core Fleet, refuses to surrender and flees with hs ships. What's left of The Galactic Alliance surrenders to Imperial control and ceases to exist. The Galactic Empire preserves The Galactic Alliance bureaucracy, adapting the political and governmental services for the new regime. Galactic Alliance armed forces are integrated into the Imperial military or disbanded altogether if determined to be unreliable. Not long after the transfer of power, Darth Krayt overthrows Emperor Roan Fel and seizes the Imperial throne. The Galactic Empire Main Article: The Galactic Empire Affiliation Pages: The Galactic Empire, The Fel Empire The Galactic Empire is one of the most feared, hated, and despised governments in the history of the Star Wars saga. In The Legacy Era, the Empire has risen again, despite having once been reduced to a mere fraction of its power following the heroics of Luke Skywalker and his generation of heroes. With the Empire once again in control of the galaxy, innocent lives are lost, freedom is repressed, and the galaxy is once again in the hands of a totalitarian dictator and his corrupt, power-mad servants who abuse the rights of those they rule over. The galaxy has been plunged into darkness once more, and the atrocities of The Rebellion Era have returned, this time at the hands of a Dark Lord of The Sith who wears his title overtly, letting the galaxy know that, while the Empire is their government, The Sith are their masters. The Fringe Main Article: The Fringe Affiliation Page: The Fringe Living on the fringe of society is never easy. However, in The Legacy Era, times are particularly tough and dangerous. The Fringe has become home to some unlikely inhabitants, including beings who have fallen out of favor with the Empire and Jedi on the run from The Sith. The Fringe is a dangerous, unruly place where the laws of the Empire are conveniently overlooked and almost anything- or anyone- can be bought for a price. It is a good place to hide from major enemies, provided your contacts don't sell you out. It is a good place to gain access to forbidden weapons, technology, or secret knowledge. If you're willing to take risks, you can make enormous profits, assuming your employer doesn't cheat you, you keep your guard up, and your allies remain loyal.__NOEDITSECTION__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__